inferniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Light
The light in Infernium is your main resource to progress through the game. You can gather it using your harvesting fingers. If you die you will lose all the light you were carrying in your harvesting fingers. The light can be used to open light barriers or to regain oportunities in the Light Pits. Not every Light entity will give you the same amount of light once harvested. There are four kinds of lights: small (will fill 25% of a harvesting finger), medium (will fill 50%), large (will fill 75%) and large (will fill 150%). The light grows naturally in the environments of Infernium, but getting to the larger light entities will be more dificult than getting to the smaller ones. If an area is also crowded with light it can also be thought to reach. When you harvest the light it will remain emtpy. In terms of level design, if you find a light it means you can reach that place. Some lights are also placed to guide the player through the level. In general, trust are the lights except the huge ones. If they seem easy to reach there is probably a trap waiting for you. Micromanagement Often in Infernium you will have to choose between two strategies while harvesting light. You can harvest all the light you find until your harvesting fingers become full and then if you find a light barrier or a light pit you can use your harvested light there. The problem with this strategy is you risk losing your light if you die. This strategy is the best one if you know your surroundings. If you are exploring an area for the first time you can also take another strategy. Instead of harvesting the light right away, remember where it it and how to get there again, then go explore and if you find something to use the light return and harvest the light. Of course this strategy also has downsides: what if you reach a no go back point or don't remember how exactly to get to the light again? The truth is simple: There is not an optimal approach of light harvesting. Depending on the level, context and situation one strategy can be better than the other one. Just take in mind micromanagement of light in Infernium is a big part of the experience. The more light to have in your fingers, the riskier it gets. Dead Light When you die the light you were carrying in your harvesting fingers will spawn in the place you died. If you reach the area you can harvest that light again. If you die again, you will lose it. If you die by falling, the Dead Light will appear where you where after falling, not in your crash site. Infinite Light There are two places in Infernium were light regrows again: In The Sun and The Icelands. If the branches of the light (usually brown) are also lit in the center if means it will be regrown again once you revisit the area. With this into consideration, don't just go into the sun to harvest light if you only have one or two harvesting fingers. The lights in this area are infinite, yes, but that doesn't mean you have infinite fingers to carry it. Category:Objects